Bella Gets Severe Blood Poisoning
by EmmettMonkeyMan
Summary: Bella gets sick at home when Edward is there. She shakes it off but Edward wants to go to Carlisle. What happens when Bella sickness is to do with something serious? Will she survive? What will her family do? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.
1. Feeling Ill

_Yes, its one of those fan fictions where Bella gets sick :D I don't know how many chapters it will have but you know… :D_

_This happened to my friend; it was very serious! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: I own Twilight_

_Emmett: ha-ha! No you don't! Stephanie does! *pokes tongue out*_

_Me: no she doesn't! I took it from her!_

_Emmett: *shakes head* do you own me?_

_Me: no…but I wish I did._

_Emmett: ha-ha! Got you._

_Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…._

_Summary: Bella gets sick at home when Edward is there. She shakes it off but Edward wants to go to Carlisle. What happens when Bella sickness is to do with something serious? How will things go? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

**I woke up feeling really bad. Oh great, here was the protective Edward.**

**I opened my eyes to find my angel sitting next to me. I smiled up at him.**

**He immediately noticed something was wrong.**

**I tried to hide anything that may show I was feeling bad.**

"**Bella? Do you feel okay?" he asked, concerned.**

**I plastered on a smile. "Fine!" I lied.**

**I slowly got out of bed and headed down the stairs. Edward followed. **

**I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.**

**Being the protective boy he is Edward began to ask questions. "What? No breakfast?"**

**I shrugged and leaned against the counter. "Nah, I'm not hungry, I'll grab an apple."**

**He came over to me and wrapped me into a hug. **

**I reached up to kiss him but he pulled back, his eyes wide. "Bella!" he exclaimed.**

**I looked at him confused.**

"**The heat radiating off you is incredible!" His mouth dropped open and he felt my forehead. He grabbed me around the waist and the next minute I was up the stairs and lying on my bed.**

**He vanished somewhere but came rushing back with a thermometer. He shook it. "Open!" **

**I complied and we both waited.**

**It beeped and he removed it, looking at the result. He gasped quietly and brushed my cheek. "We need to get you to Carlisle"**

**No! No, no, no! That meant needles, then maybe hospital. No. "No! Stay here please Edward! If it gets worse you can take me to Carlisle! Please…" I begged quietly.**

**He sighed and came to lie next to me. "Bella, your worrying me."**

**I curled into his amazingly cold chest. "What was the result?"**

**He sighed and placed a cold hand to my cheek. "103.1. That's very high Bella; we need to get you to Carlisle."**

"**no." I said sternly.**

**He sighed as I closed my eyes. "I'm not taking that for an answer; this is your health Bella."**

**Before I could protest I was being scooped up into Edward's arms. **

**I thrashed for a bit against him as we ran to his house. I gave in because I started to feel really low, and I mean really low.**

**Why hadn't Alice seen this? Or had she and just not told me? Did Edward already know before I became sick?**

**Probably not.**

**The cold breeze finally stopped and I looked from Edward's chest to find we were at the Cullen house already.**

**There was a very concerned Alice and Rosalie stood on the porch. The rest of the family were behind them, great. I sighed, the fragile little human.**

**Edward immediately rushed me to the couch when we were inside. "Carlisle, Bella has a temperature of 103.1. she wouldn't let me take her to the hospital or to you for that matter." He glared at me, I sighed. He turned back to Carlisle. "I don't know what's wrong with her. Alice didn't see this…"**

**I rolled my eyes. Over protective fool.**

**Carlisle came to bend down in front of me. When he picked up my hand he jumped slightly from how hot I was. He looked at me with concerned eyes.**

**He seemed to be listening to something.**

**Edward looked frustrated and angry. "Why are you blocking your thoughts?"**

**Carlisle sighed before turning to Edward. "Heart rate: 94, Breaths: 25." **

**Edward's eyes bulged at this and grabbed his car keys.**

**Carlisle stood up and started to move around the house and told everyone to get dressed for the hospital…**

**What on earth?**

**What did 94 and 25 mean? Was it above? Below? I wasn't a doctor!**

"**What in the name of god is going on?" I demanded, not budging from the couch.**

"**You're going to the hospital." Edward said as he walked past me to get Emmett's backpack.**

"**And why is that?" I asked, getting quite frustrated.**

"**Bella, your ill." He turned to look at me.**

"**right." I mumbled.**

**Esme smiled apologetically to me as she pulled me gently off the couch.**

**We all piled into 2 cars. Carlisle and Edward were in the front and me, Rosalie and Alice were in the back. Emmett, Jasper and Esme were in the other car.**

"**What exactly is wrong with me?" I asked to no one in particular.**

**Alice answered me. "We don't know. There are a lot of things that this can be with your symptoms but yours is extremely more advanced and a more serious problem for any infection."**

**Symptoms? What symptoms? A fever and that's it?**

**I sighed as we pulled up outside the Forks hospital.**

**As soon as Carlisle gave his little 'information' to the doctor's they immediately rushed me off to all different tests, Carlisle included.**

_**

* * *

**should i continue? please review for more! there is more chapters!_

_savannah_

_xxx_


	2. Sepsis

_Yes, its one of those fan fictions where Bella gets sick :D I don't know how many chapters it will have but you know… :D_

_This happened to my friend; it was very serious! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: I own Twilight_

_Emmett: ha-ha! No you don't! Stephanie does! *pokes tongue out*_

_Me: no she doesn't! I took it from her!_

_Emmett: *shakes head* do you own me?_

_Me: no…but I wish I did._

_Emmett: ha-ha! Got you._

_Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…._

_Summary: Bella gets sick at home when Edward is there. She shakes it off but Edward wants to go to Carlisle. What happens when Bella sickness is to do with something serious? How will things go? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

**I watched silently as Bella was loaded onto a gurney and taken off with Carlisle for tests.**

**What was wrong with her? How were her symptoms so bad so quickly?**

**I sat down beside Esme in the waiting room. She was talking to Charlie on the phone. He was leaving work as soon as he could.**

**What was wrong with my Bella? **

**I couldn't sit any longer! I jumped to my feet and started to pace.**

**Emmett stood up with me and went over to the desk. "Can you please tell us something about Isabella Swan?" he asked. He was so worried about Bella.**

**Everyone was.**

**Esme was staring at the floor and biting her lip, Alice was curled into Jasper sobbing about how she saw nothing. Jasper was worried. Rosalie was biting her lip and shaking her legs about. **

**The receptionist couldn't answer much. She didn't know anything.**

**I pulled at my hair in frustration.**

**Where was my Bella?**

**Carlisle came around the corner after 35 minutes of waiting. He was shielding his thoughts. "Bella is being prepped for Intensive Care. She's being hooked up with intravenous fluids and antibiotics. Edward, you can come with me right now to be with her. Her condition has deteriorated since coming in."**

**I was up when he finished the words 'Intensive Care'. I saw Bella in his mind; she wasn't doing well, at all.**

**Esme got up with me. "Carlisle, what is wrong with our daughter?" I loved how she called Bella her daughter.**

**Carlisle sighed. "She has a severe case of Sepsis; you probably know it as Blood Poisoning."**

**Everyone was silent.**

**I moved next to Carlisle. "Please take me to see her."**

**He nodded and started to lead me down the corridor. **_Be prepared Edward, she's very ill._**Carlisle sent me in his thoughts.**

**I nodded as he led me into a private room.**

**Bella was curled up on her side with an oxygen mask over her face. Her breathing was irregular and her eyes were gently closed. She didn't open them when the door opened or closed. She was shivering slightly even with a blanket wrapped over her.**

**2 doctors were messing with machines, tubes and needles for my Bella.**

**I rushed over to her side, the side where the doctors weren't working on, and brushed her cheek.**

**She didn't open her eyes.**

**It surprised me how she was walking around her kitchen at least 1 hour ago fine, well better than this, and now she was lying here seriously ill.**

**The doctors didn't take long at all to get Bella out of the room.**

**They had hooked her up to an EEG monitor and other things to help her organs.**

**I held her hand as they led her down the corridor. **

**Carlisle was giving instructions for when we arrived at the ICU. "We'll get her set up on a central venous catheter and a ****Hemodialysis." **

**The other doctor's nodded. We passed the waiting room and all of the family looked up.**

**Esme gasped quietly at the sight of Bella.**

**I smiled reassuringly at Esme and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' She wanted to know what they were going to do with Bella once in the ICU.**

**I kept my hand lightly on Bella's left cheek as we went down the corridor. Her hands were wrapped around her torso and she was groaning softly.**

**We arrived at the ICU and nurses and doctors immediately came to Bella.**

**Carlisle informed them on Bella's full condition and they got ready to attach Bella to a Hemodialysis and get the central venous catheter set up**

**Bella was pushed into a private room and then was moved, gently, onto a bed and the doctors and nurses did everything quickly. **

**They needed to lay Bella onto her back to insert the central venous catheter but she seemed to be more comfortable in her fetal position. **

**Carlisle was getting ready to roll Bella over but she didn't seem aware of it. I was glad they were letting Carlisle treat Bella; she wasn't really related. "Bella, we need to get you onto your back so we can insert a central venous catheter, ok?"**

**She murmured a hum which turned into a groan.**

**Carlisle didn't have any problems with turning Bella over; she was like a feather to us.**

**Whilst the doctors made sure Bella was definitely comfortable they attached the Hemodialysis and then prepared her for the catheter. Carlisle moved to the top of the bed; behind Bella's head. He reached for a non-breather oxygen mask and lifted Bella's head up a little gently. He removed the other mask and placed the new one over her nose and mouth.**

**She reacted immediately. Her chest jerked in a weird gesture and then it slowly went into a normal breathing sequence except she struggled more.**

**Carlisle didn't pull the elastic cord over Bella's head. He held it on her face himself like he was putting her to sleep, obviously he wasn't.**

**She hadn't opened her beautiful eyes yet and I needed to see them.**

**I was told to stand away as they inserted the catheter. Bella winced lightly. **

**I knew she would. What human would? They were inserting a thin tube into her chest which tunneled under her skin to another exit site where it emerged from her skin. **

**When they were done they held it in place by a Dacron cuff underneath the skin at the exit site.**

**I sighed out in relief.**

**My poor Bella.**

* * *

_Well another chapter done _

_Did ya see that coming? No? gotcha! :D_

_Hehe lol _

_Review for the next chapter!_

_Also I want to dedicate this story to my best friend, Allie, who suffered from blood poisoning herself about 2 months ago. She inspired this sotry _

_Also, R.I.P to Leanne's big sister, I know how you feel and don't forget god is with you._

_Mom, dad, little sis, twin bro, big sis, other little sis and Grandpa; R.I.P, you were all so close to me but I lost you. I will never forget you until the day I see you again, then I will touch you. I love you forever and ever! Keep a place for me in our garden up in heaven _

_Xxxx_

_savannah_


	3. Rashes, Xrays & Fits

_Yes, its one of those fan fictions where Bella gets sick :D I don't know how many chapters it will have but you know… :D_

_This happened to my friend; it was very serious! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: I own Twilight_

_Emmett: ha-ha! No you don't! Stephanie does! *pokes tongue out*_

_Me: no she doesn't! I took it from her!_

_Emmett: *shakes head* do you own me?_

_Me: no…but I wish I did._

_Emmett: ha-ha! Got you._

_Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…._

_Summary: Bella gets sick at home when Edward is there. She shakes it off but Edward wants to go to Carlisle. What happens when Bella sickness is to do with something serious? How will things go? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

**I felt totally ridiculous being pushed down the corridor for tests with Carlisle and other doctors.**

**To be honest I did actually feel worse now and dizzier but I didn't mention it.**

**I knew my body was working extra hard to get oxygen to my lungs. **

**I sighed and crossed my arms. How embarrassing was this?**

**Carlisle was watching me with concerned eyes. I hated keeping all these things from him; he was only helping.**

**When I looked up we were in the x-ray room. X-ray? For what exactly? I had a fever, a sore throat and a headache….okay and chest pains.**

**I looked up at Carlisle questionably. **

"**Bella, we need to do a chest x-ray but first I need to listen to your heart." He said steadily. He winked then without the other doctor's noticing. Obviously Carlisle could hear my heart fine.**

**He pulled the stethoscope from around his shoulder and popped the ends into his ears. He took the bell and pressed it against my chest. **

**God, it was cold! Really cold.**

**I didn't flinch though.**

**Carlisle studied me as he pressed it in different places. He moved onto my back and did the same. He told the other doctor's something in medical language and then turned to me. "Bella, do you have any rashes?"**

**I thought for a second. "Not that I've noticed."**

"**Have you checked?" he asked when the other doctor's went out of the room for something.**

**I shook my head.**

"**I suggest you look, Bella. Please."**

**I pulled up my right sleeve with a sigh. Nope. Nothing their. I pulled the sleeve back down and pulled the left one up. What I saw made me freeze.**

**I looked up at Carlisle in fear. He sat down next to me on the bed and took my arm, gently.**

**He examined it carefully. He nodded to himself.**

**The skin on my left arm was raw and white. It was covered in red spots. **

**I couldn't look at it. It made me sick. **

"**Bella, have a look if it's anywhere else." His tone was serious.**

**I nodded and moved onto my stomach. I slowly lifted it but didn't look at it. Carlisle did. He gasped quietly. So it was there too.**

**I sighed. "Carlisle, what's wrong with me?" **

"**I really don't know Bella. I have my thoughts but just hang on, I'll figure it out. Are you in any pain at all?" he dropped my arm and took my hand.**

"**Well…yeah, my throat's killing me but my chest really hurts." I admitted, keeping my gaze on the bed.**

**He nodded and stood up. "Time for x-rays." He smiled teasingly.**

**I groaned I pushed myself deeper into the pillow.**

* * *

**The x-rays didn't actually take too long and they weren't as bad as I'd thought they'd be. **

**Carlisle knew what was wrong but he wasn't telling me yet. **

**I closed my eyes as more nausea made its entrance. **

**My stomach churned and a huge pain went through my chest. I tensed and bit down on my cheek. **

"**Bella." Carlisle said. His voice sounded far away. The bed stopped moving.**

**I opened my eyes slowly. Carlisle was leaning over me with a very concerned expression. **

**I was barely aware of anything anymore. **

**I felt cold hard hands holding my arms down. Something was jerking me. Seconds later I realized it was me.**

**I heard Carlisle shout things out and the bed started going to the corridor faster.**

**It stopped again and I made out a room. **

"**Okay, hang on, Bella, your doing great." Carlisle's voice came back to my mind. I didn't respond.**

**There was a rustling and then I made out a blurry shape of Carlisle above me.**

"**Her organs are weakening!" someone shouted. "She's not getting enough oxygen!"**

**A cold hand was suddenly holding my chin. It could only be Carlisle. He lifted my head up and then something was over my nose and mouth.**

**My mouth opened and I suddenly was gasping in stuff. It was an oxygen mask.**

**It seemed ages that I was like that but then I slowly felt my body relaxing. A gentle hand was stroking my cheek and I rolled and turned on my right side. The person continued to stroke my left cheek.**

**Someone moved and the hand was gone from my cheek. The oxygen mask was securely placed on me and someone was stood there, probably watching me.**

**I kept my eyes close and tried to focus on getting the horrible feeling away.**

**I felt so tired and weak. I felt so sick…**

"**can you get a bed ready for Intensive Care. She's got a severe case of Sepsis." Carlisle voice came from beside me. Then he spoke quieter. "I just don't get how? How could she get it?"**

**I blocked him out.**

**Moments later I heard a door open and close. I was too tired to open my eyes.**

**A familiar hand came and touched my cheek. I could notice that hands with no eyes, it was Edward's.**

**I wanted to open my eyes but I was simply too exhausted too.**

**Carlisle and Edward were talking quietly. If I was myself right now I would've been able to hear them.**

* * *

**Sometime later I was moved from the bed I was on. I groaned when people picked me up. My whole body hurt. **

**The hands that held me were warm and there were 4 pairs. Humans. **

**Where was my vampire family?**

**I heard Carlisle say something to me but I didn't actually understand him. He turned me over from my fetal position. I was freezing lying on my back.**

**The oxygen was removed from my face and I felt the air leaving my lungs. Quickly as it being removed I felt something else come over my nose and mouth. Another oxygen mask; this was a higher dose, I could feel it. My lungs heaved as they got the oxygen they desperately needed.**

**I winced in more pain when I felt something enter the front of my torso.**

**The pain was gone in seconds then I heard someone sigh.**

**I willed myself to forget everything. Forget being ill. Forget the world, just for a tiny second…**

**I slowly lost consciousness of my body and fell into a horrible sleep….**

* * *

_Well another chapter done _

_It's the same as the last chapter except more stuff cause its Bella's POV and Edward wasn't there to witness it :D Hehe lol _

_Review for the next chapter!_

_Also I want to dedicate this story to my best friend, Allie, who suffered from blood poisoning herself about 2 months ago. She inspired this story _

_Also, R.I.P to Leanne's big sister, I know how you feel and don't forget god is with you._

_Mom, dad, little sis, twin bro, big sis, other little sis and Grandpa; R.I.P, you were all so close to me but I lost you. I will never forget you until the day I see you again, then I will touch you. I love you forever and ever! Keep a place for me in our garden up in heaven _

_Xxxxxxx_

_Savannah_


	4. Critical Care Unit!

_Yes, its one of those fan fictions where Bella gets sick :D I don't know how many chapters it will have but you know… :D_

_This happened to my friend; it was very serious! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: I own Twilight_

_Emmett: ha-ha! No you don't! Stephanie does! *pokes tongue out*_

_Me: no she doesn't! I took it from her!_

_Emmett: *shakes head* do you own me?_

_Me: no…but I wish I did._

_Emmett: ha-ha! Got you._

_Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…._

_Summary: Bella gets sick at home when Edward is there. She shakes it off but Edward wants to go to Carlisle. What happens when Bella sickness is to do with something serious? How will things go? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**Esme's POV.**

**I never thought my family would ever be walking down the corridor to the Intensive Care Unit.**

**I hoped Bella was okay. Charlie was with us and he looked absolutely terrified. I didn't know much about the ICU except it was for really sick people.**

**Charlie pulled a lot of Bella's expressions. He ran his hand through his thick, curly, black hair and sighed.**

**We reached the door that was labeled: 'Intensive Care Unit. Floor 1. Please keep noise levels low. Thank you.'**

**Emmett stared at the door before he slowly pushed it open. Rosalie squeezed his hand and sighed. She started leading all of us to the quiet waiting room. It was much quieter and cozier than the main waiting room.**

**We went straight up to the reception desk. "Hello. Is Isabella Swan on this floor?" I asked politely.**

**The women smiled and calmly searched the computer. She shook her head slightly. "Isabella has been moved to the CCU on 2****nd**** floor."**

**Charlie's heart sped up. "What? Why? Is she ok?"**

**The women smiled slightly. "She's had trouble accepting oxygen so she's been induced into a short coma, sir."**

**Charlie ran his hand through his hair. "I need to call Renee….my poor baby…"**

**CCU? What was that?**

**We all went to sit down as Charlie frantically talked to Renee on the phone. "Renee, Bels is in CCU! She was fine this morning when I went to check on her….she was sound asleep and now she's in a coma…I just…"**

**Renee's frantic voice came over the speaker. "Charlie, me and Phill are on the next flight there. Tell our baby I love her."**

"**Sure will. See you soon." Charlie hung up.**

**Emmett spoke up. "Charlie, what is the CCU? What does it stand for?"**

**Charlie ran his hand through his hair. "Critical Care Unit, Emmett…"**

**Critical? Everyone was silent.**

**Rosalie patted Charlie's leg reassuringly.**

**I wondered where Edward and Carlisle were. I knew Edward would be with Bella, just a slight cold made him worry. He truly loved her.**

**A nurse came and told us that we could see Bella.**

**Everyone took the stairs slowly, not wanting to see what Bella looked like. **

**The CCU was slightly different to the ICU. The floor was a ****shiny white with brown tiles. The reception desk was large and in a circle shape in the middle of the corridor. It had a brown and black shelter thing going around it and 4 people were sat there. The corridors led off in 5 different directions.**

**The nurse led us to the desk and handed us this little plastic thing. She said you had to have one to enter the ward. Oh well.**

**We were led down the 4****th**** corridor and we passed loads of rooms. Each were closed off by wooden doors and all the blinds were closed.**

**Doctor's were coming out of a room at the end with a machine. The nurse kept going and that was the only room left. Oh god.**

**She waited for the doctor's to move out of the way and then she stood by the door. She gestured for us to go in. we did. **

**As I'd expected Edward was clutching Bella's hand. The room was quite large. There was a window over looking the city in the right corner where a chair was. The bed was in the center of the room and then there was thousands of medical equipment.**

**Bella looked so fragile. The whole bed was flat and Bella had one pillow. She was on a ventilator, a heart monitor, and other things I didn't know what they were. She was so pale. Her top was pulled up to just under her breast and all these things were going into her. **

**Was blood poisoning really this bad?**

**Charlie rushed over to her side and grabbed a chair. ****Edward didn't move his eyes from Bella's face.**

**We all took seats. Where was Carlisle?**

"**He had to go back to work." Edward's voice was dead, he said it quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear.**

**I looked at my son. He hated to see Bella in the slightest bit of pain. The poor thing. **

"**You didn't see her earlier….she was so bad…she couldn't breathe on her own and she had these fit things like twice and…oh…" he reached up and brushed Bella's cheek.**

**Charlie had tears in his eyes. He looked away from Bella and focused on Edward. "You really care about her."**

**Edward just nodded.**

**Everyone was quiet as they watched Bella. Alice wasn't her ****bubbly self, Emmett wasn't joking, Rosalie was smiling and fussing over herself, Edward wasn't happy, Jasper was in pain because of Bella's pain, Charlie was silent and staring at Bella and I was broken….**

**I prayed to god Bella would be ok.**

**Shortly after 8pm Renee arrived with Phill. We were all now at the house and Charlie, Renee and Phill were with us. Carlisle was up at the hospital to look after Bella.**

**Renee could not keep her tears in and Charlie actually held her and comforted her. Phill was sat there lifeless with a sad expression.**

**Everyone in this room loved Bella. She needed to make it…I couldn't loose a daughter….**

* * *

_Well another chapter done _

_Esme's POV __what do you think of her POV? Also I don't know much about the CCU even though I spend 2 months there with my brother. When someone's ill like that you don't pay attention to your surroundings…._

_Review for the next chapter!_

_Also I want to dedicate this story to my best friend, Allie, who suffered from blood poisoning herself about 2 months ago. She inspired this story _

_Also, R.I.P to Leanne's big sister, I know how you feel and don't forget god is with you._

_Mom, dad, little sis, twin bro, big sis, other little sis and Grandpa; R.I.P, you were all so close to me but I lost you. I will never forget you until the day I see you again, then I will touch you. I love you forever and ever! Keep a place for me in our garden up in heaven _

_Xxxxxxx_

_Savannah_


	5. Father & Daughter

_Yes, its one of those fan fictions where Bella gets sick :D I don't know how many chapters it will have but you know… :D_

_This happened to my friend; it was very serious! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: I own Twilight_

_Emmett: ha-ha! No you don't! Stephanie does! *pokes tongue out*_

_Me: no she doesn't! I took it from her!_

_Emmett: *shakes head* do you own me?_

_Me: no…but I wish I did._

_Emmett: ha-ha! Got you._

_Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…._

_Summary: Bella gets sick at home when Edward is there. She shakes it off but Edward wants to go to Carlisle. What happens when Bella sickness is to do with something serious? How will things go? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**Charlie's POV.**

***** 2 days skip *****

**My beautiful baby girl had been in a coma for 2 days! She had just woken up and had immediately had trouble breathing. I desperately wanted to help her.**

**Renee was in pieces watching our daughter so sick. I was too.**

**Carlisle was doing everything he could to make Bella comfortable; he didn't want to put her back into a coma. I didn't either…**

**Bella winced slightly as Carlisle inserted a new IV into her hand. **

**She was hardly aware of us talking to her but she could feel pain. She had her eyes closed ever since she came out of the coma.**

**I felt hopeless just sitting here watching her…**

**The Cullen's hand gave us time alone with Bella; they visited after we finished visiting. I kind of liked it that way because I could talk to my daughter knowing it was a private moment.**

**When Carlisle left I slid my chair over and took my Bella's tiny cold hand in my huge one. Her eyes flickered open and then closed shut. "Bella, baby, I'm not leaving you, your mom and Phill will be here soon. You're going to be ok, you'll be ok…."**

**I reassured her but I didn't know if it was for me or her.**

"**D-Dad…" she choked out from behind the oxygen mask. "It…hurts…"**

**My heart squeezed, I hated her in pain, she was so strong but this was hurting her. "I know, baby, I know, I wish I could make it go away…I really do…"**

**The door opened and Renee came running in dragging a shocked Phill by the hand. Renee was actually smiling. "Charlie, Bella will get better, she will! Won't she?"**

**I paused. "Ah, yes, Renee, she will….she can't have this forever."**

**Renee sat down beside me. "Bella." She whispered. She touched our daughter's rash covered arm. **

**Bella groaned in response.**

**Renee took that as a answer. "Me and Phill are going to get married; you're going to be the main bridesmaid with your step sister."**

**Phill's daughter, Sasha, was beautiful. She was a 3 year old little girl with bright green eyes and blond curly hair.**

**Behind the oxygen mask Bella smiled slightly. "Tha-thank you…Momma?" she asked in pain.**

**Renee's eyes softened as she heard Bella call her the name she had been called all those years before. "Yes, baby?"**

**Bella paused. "Mak-make I-t go away…p-please, M-momma."**

**Renee looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Make what go away?" she asked me quietly.**

**A tear fell down my cheek. "The pain…"**

**Renee took Bella's hand from mine. She rubbed it soothingly. "It'll go away baby, it will. Just hang on, baby."**

**That's all we could do; reassure Bella and sit next to her. That was it.**

**I had to make a call; I had to call Jeremy.**

**Alice's POV**

**We were all waiting to see Bella in the CCU waiting room. Charlie and Renee deserved some time alone with their daughter.**

**At the moment I couldn't see Bella's future, it was blurry and confusing.**

**I had seen one vision though; Renee was getting married and she had decided Bella would be bridesmaid.**

**I smiled at that.**

**As we were all sat there, silently a boy came rushing through the doors. He looked about 19. He had thick curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and went to reception desk.**

"**May I take your name?" the woman, Sarah, asked from the reception desk. They were very strict with the information they got here.**

**The boy clutched at his hair. "Jeremy Swan; Isabella's brother." He was eager and inpatient.**

**Jeremy Swan? **_**Bella's brother?**_

"**She's right up there, sir. Your father and mother are with her." Sarah smiled.**

**Jeremy sighed in relief and started to power walk up the corridor to Bella's room.**

**Seconds later I heard the door go. **

**Jeremy's voice came to me. "Dad? Mom? Hey, I got here as soon as I heard how she is?"**

**I heard Charlie sigh. "Hey, son. Not good, not good." There was a scraping of a chair. "Bella, baby? Your brother's here to see you."**

**Bella's response was quiet. "J-Jer…"**

**A woman came in seconds later a little out of breath. "God that boys fast. He's just a little eager, Michelle." She muttered to herself.**

**She told Sarah her name and then went to the direction of Bella's room.**

**All of us looked at each other.**

**Bella had a brother.**

* * *

_Well another chapter done _

_Charlie's POV and Alice's __what do you think of their POV? Also I don't know much about the CCU even though I spend 2 months there with my brother. When someone's ill like that you don't pay attention to your surroundings…._

_Review for the next chapter!_

_Also I want to dedicate this story to my best friend, Allie, who suffered from blood poisoning herself about 2 months ago. She inspired this story _

_Also, R.I.P to Leanne's big sister, I know how you feel and don't forget god is with you._

_Mom, dad, little sis, twin bro, big sis, other little sis and Grandpa; R.I.P, you were all so close to me but I lost you. I will never forget you until the day I see you again, then I will touch you. I love you forever and ever! Keep a place for me in our garden up in heaven _

_Xxxxxxx_

_Savannah_


	6. Jeremy

_Yes, its one of those fan fictions where Bella gets sick :D I don't know how many chapters it will have but you know… :D_

_This happened to my friend; it was very serious! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: I own Twilight_

_Emmett: ha-ha! No you don't! Stephanie does! *pokes tongue out*_

_Me: no she doesn't! I took it from her!_

_Emmett: *shakes head* do you own me?_

_Me: no…but I wish I did._

_Emmett: ha-ha! Got you._

_Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…._

_Summary: Bella gets sick at home when Edward is there. She shakes it off but Edward wants to go to Carlisle. What happens when Bella sickness is to do with something serious? How will things go? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**Jeremy's POV.**

**I was sitting on the couch with my girlfriend, Michelle, when my cell went off. I reached into my pocket and answered. **

"**Jeremy?" my dad's voice came over from the other end. He sounded worried.**

"**Yeah, Dad. Is everything alright?" I answered quickly.**

**He took in a huge breath. "It's your sister, she's not doing well. She's in the CCU, I'll explain when you get here."**

**Before he finished I was already up and explaining to Michelle.**

**I thanked dad for telling me and said I was on my way and then me and Michelle were out of the door and heading to the Forks Hospital.**

* * *

**We arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later. I was impatient and just wanted to see Bella; I had to see Bella. I needed to see if she was ok.**

**I ran up the steps and into the lift with a breathless Michelle behind me. **

**I scanned the little board finding that the CCU was on the 10****th**** floor. I pressed the button eagerly as the lift moved up.**

**Couldn't it go any faster!**

**Finally the lift stopped and binged. I sighed in relief and didn't bother waiting for the doors to fully open. Michelle was still in the lift as I raced to the reception desk.**

**I started to slow down as the rooms and corridors were quieter.**

**I told the lady at the desk my name and then she pointed to where Bella was.**

**I walked up the corridor and followed the ladies directions. Bella's door was right at the end. I gently pushed the handle down and took in the sight.**

**My dad was sat on one of the tiny hospital chairs clutching to my sister's hand. My mother was sat on another chair next to my dad and my step dad Phill was leaning against the wall.**

**I took in Bella for the first time. She was curled on her side on a huge white bed that had the bars up. The thin sheet was up to her waist and her t-shirt was up to the bottom of her breasts. She was breathing through an oxygen mask and had her eyes closed. Her stomach and arm were covered in a rash and her skin was pale.**

**My poor baby sister.**

**Dad informed Bella that I was here and she choked out half of my name.**

**Seconds later Michelle came in to the room.**

**She sat down beside me and looked at Bella.**

"**Dad, what's wrong with her?" I asked quietly, not taking my eyes off Bella.**

**He sighed and squeezed her hand. "****She's got blood poisoning. We don't know how she got it but Carlisle's doing everything he can…"**

"**Carlisle?" I asked lightly. Bella**** had blood poisoning. **

**Dad nodded and handed Bella's hand to me. I took it gently. "Carlisle is Bella's boyfriend's father."**

**I nodded. I knew Bella had a boyfriend but I had never met him. Hopefully I would soon.**

**Dad got up. "I'm going to get a drink, Renee, you and Phill should come too, give Jeremy a little time with Bella."**

**My mom nodded and grabbed Phill's hand. They all left the room.**

**I pushed my chair forward and brushed my free hand over Bella's cheek. She was boiling.**

"**Bella, your going to be ok soon, you just need to think about getting better." I told her gently. I squeezed her hand.**

**She squeezed back. "It...hurts."**

**I swallowed. "I know, baby, I know. It will go away." **

**I hated to see my little sister so sick. She was always so strong. When we were little I always used to tackle her and she'd never cry, Even if she was only 2 years younger than me.**

**Michelle smiled reassuringly at me and slid her chair closer. **

**I just sat their for a while watching Bella. She was asleep now. Her breathing was uneven and she wasn't talking in her sleep. **

**This was not the little sister I knew growing up.**

**You see, I decided to move in with my dad when I was 5. Bella stayed with Mom. We played together every summer that Bella visited but Mom stopped her coming over. Dad eventually couldn't put up with me and tried to send me back to mom. I protested and so I was taken to care. I was adopted and now I lived with Michelle, my girlfriend. I had left my adoptive parents behind and was now on good term basis with both my real parents. I was glad too.**

**The door slowly opened. It was dad. "Jer, the Cullen's are ready to see Bella, they say you can stay."**

**I nodded and waited silently. Dad closed the door back up and disappeared.**

**The door then opened. I didn't take my eyes of Bella. I didn't want to; Bella was the main concern right now.**

**Her features were the same as I'd last seen her. She looked more grown up and thinner. She was way thinner. I sighed.**

**Michelle looked at me questioningly; I could see her from the corner of my eye.**

**I shook my head at her not taking my gaze of Bella.**

**I felt their presence in the room. I heard their breathing. There were 6 of them in here.**

**I finally looked up and was met by all of them staring at me.**

**I didn't look away. They didn't either.**

**There was a tall male with black hair sitting next to a tall blond female. There was a little black head female sitting next to a blond male. Then there was a woman sat on her own with bronze colored hair. The closest to Bella was a boy. He had bronze messy hair.**

"**Your Bella's brother?" the big male asked. I nodded.**

"**Yeah, I'm Jeremy."**

"**How come we haven't heard about you?" the tiny black haired female asked, cocking her head to the side.**

**I looked down ashamed. "Um…me and my parents weren't um…exactly on good notes before. I moved in with my dad when I was 5. Bella was 3. She stayed with Mom. We saw each other every summer until at my early teenage years I got into some trouble. Dad couldn't handle me and tried to send me back to mom. I refused and I went into care. I was adopted by a…abusive family and then found my girlfriend Michelle. My parents started talking to me again 2 years ago."**

**After all of that was cleared up on who I was we all just talked and waited for Bella to wake up again.**

* * *

_Well another chapter done _

_Jeremy's POV! __I just had to get this chapter in!_

_Review for the next chapter!_

_Also I want to dedicate this story to my best friend, Allie, who suffered from blood poisoning herself about 2 months ago. She inspired this story _

_Also, R.I.P to Leanne's big sister, I know how you feel and don't forget god is with you._

_Mom, dad, little sis, twin bro, big sis, other little sis and Grandpa; R.I.P, you were all so close to me but I lost you. I will never forget you until the day I see you again, then I will touch you. I love you forever and ever! Keep a place for me in our garden up in heaven _

_Xxxxxxx_

_Savannah_


	7. Carlisle Talk

_Yes, its one of those fan fictions where Bella gets sick :D I don't know how many chapters it will have but you know… :D_

_This happened to my friend; it was very serious! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: I own Twilight_

_Emmett: ha-ha! No you don't! Stephanie does! *pokes tongue out*_

_Me: no she doesn't! I took it from her!_

_Emmett: *shakes head* do you own me?_

_Me: no…but I wish I did._

_Emmett: ha-ha! Got you._

_Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…._

_Summary: Bella gets sick at home when Edward is there. She shakes it off but Edward wants to go to Carlisle. What happens when Bella sickness is to do with something serious? How will things go? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**I woke up groggily to a warm hand clutching mine.**

**I opened my eyes slightly and saw a blurry figure. He had brown hair and brown eyes, Jeremy. I smiled slightly, vaguely remembering he was actually here.**

"**Bella." He breathed, noticing me awake.**

**I smiled at him weakly. "J-Jer…"**

**He squeezed my hand. **

**My whole body ached and I was in a lot of pain. My arm and stomach were itching and sore and I felt really heavy, well my head felt really heavy. The monitors all over my torso were getting on my nerves and the beeping of the heart monitor was annoying and was giving me a headache.**

**I was freezing but apparently I had 4 blankets on. **

**No one else was in the room except for Charlie. The Cullen's must have left when I was sleeping. What a bummer!**

"**I'm…C-Cold." I mumbled.**

**Charlie got up and reached for something. He threw it over me, a blanket.**

**I smiled a little. "T-thanks."**

"**No problem, Kiddo." He said gruffly, sitting back down.**

**The door opened and Carlisle stepped in. what a pleasant surprise. "Hello, Bella." He said smiling as he walked over to me.**

"**H-Hey." I said, shivering.**

**He chuckled lightly. "Cold?"**

**I nodded. **

**He was smiling but I could see the sadness and worry in his eyes, Sadness and worry for me.**

**He took my temperature and then checked all the monitors. He nodded to himself and then turned to Jeremy and Charlie. "If you would like I'll sit with Bella for a bit, I just finished my hours so I don't mind. Renee and Phill are in the cafeteria with Michelle."**

**Charlie nodded and stood up. "Are you sure you don't mind?"**

"**Positive." Carlisle flashed a set of white teeth.**

**Jeremy squeezed my hand one last time and kissed my forehead. "See ya later, sis."**

**They both left and I sighed. **

**Carlisle sat on the edge of my bed, by my right arm. I was turned on my left side and my right arm was brushing his leg.**

**Carlisle brushed some hair out of my face. "Its going to get better, Bella." He whispered.**

"**W-when?" I asked.**

"**I…I don't know but it will." He sighed. "Your strong, Bella."**

"**Not this t-time." I mumbled. **

"**Why not? Are you feeling worse?" Concern was clearly visible in his voice.**

**I nodded. "T-the pains w-worse."**

**He reached for something and took my left arm. He gently pulled it down and I saw a needle. Oh great. He injected it straight into my IV.**

"**Thanks." I said.**

**He smiled and patted my arm. "No problem. Anything else?"**

**I shook my head. "I j-just f-feel bad."**

**He nodded. "I bet you do. Bella I don't want to worry you but you need to know. Your organs are slowly failing. If it keeps going we might have to operate. We'll take good care of you."**

**Surgery, no way. **

**I swallowed. "I t-trust you." I whispered.**

"**I know." He said, smiling. He looked at me. "Jeremy seems nice.**

**I smiled slightly. "Yeah, H-he is."**

"**We never knew you had a brother." He said.**

"**o-of course y-you d-didn't. H-he was put up f-for a-adoption." I told him.**

**He sighed. "I know. We heard his whole life story while you were asleep."**

"**I'm…s-surprised he t-told you. He's n-n-ot proud of h-his p-past." I sighed.**

**Carlisle frowned. "Why not? He has a great sister and parents."**

**I had to smile at that. "its not cause' of us. It's w-what h-he di-d."**

"**And what was that? You don't have to tell me." He grinned.**

**I shook my head. "W-when I'm b-better."**

**He nodded. "Of course. You know when I get you out of here when you're a little better your staying at ours and the girls will pamper you none stop."**

"**great." I muttered.**

**He chuckled. "That's our Bella."**

"**Alice j-just goes way t-to over b-board." I pointed out, hoping I could escape it.**

**Carlisle laughed. "Of course she does, and she will. She and the others haven't looked after someone sick for centuries."**

**I chuckled lightly. "Of course t-they h-haven't."**

**Carlisle brushed another hair from my face. He bent down and kissed my forehead. "I'll let you rest now Bella." He stood up quietly and walked to the door.**

**I pulled the blanket up higher as he opened the door.**

"**Sweet dreams, baby. I love you." He said, softly.**

**I smiled and closed my eyes. "I love y-you t-too." **

**The door gently closed and seconds later I fell into a beautiful dream about my vampire family.**

* * *

_Well another chapter done. _

_Bella's POV! _

_Review for the next chapter!_

_Also I want to dedicate this story to my best friend, Allie, who suffered from blood poisoning herself about 2 months ago. She inspired this story _

_Also, R.I.P to Leanne's big sister, I know how you feel and don't forget god is with you._

_Mom, dad, little sis, twin bro, big sis, other little sis and Grandpa; R.I.P, you were all so close to me but I lost you. I will never forget you until the day I see you again, then I will touch you. I love you forever and ever! Keep a place for me in our garden up in heaven _

_Xxxxxxx_

_Savannah_


	8. It's A Pleasure To Meet You!

_Yes, its one of those fan fictions where Bella gets sick :D I don't know how many chapters it will have but you know… :D_

_This happened to my friend; it was very serious! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: I own Twilight_

_Emmett: ha-ha! No you don't! Stephanie does! *pokes tongue out*_

_Me: no she doesn't! I took it from her!_

_Emmett: *shakes head* do you own me?_

_Me: no…but I wish I did._

_Emmett: ha-ha! Got you._

_Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…._

_Summary: Bella gets sick at home when Edward is there. She shakes it off but Edward wants to go to Carlisle. What happens when Bella sickness is to do with something serious? How will things go? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**Esme's POV**

**We were all at the house catching up on getting to know Jeremy. **

**He was a lot like Bella to be honest; not just by looks but his personality too.**

**He acted like Bella. He was shy but a little more confident than Bella. He got on with people easily and he was easy to talk to.**

"**Jeremy?" Michele asked lightly.**

**Jeremy looked up from staring at the floor.**

"**Should I got pick up Alexia or should I ask Nat to look after her more?" Michelle bit down on her lip.**

**Jeremy's face lit up and he turned to an excited Renee. "I think you should pick her up. Nat will probably be fed up with her by now." He laughed.**

**Michelle shook her head and slapped the back of her head. "She's 2, how can you get fed up with a 2 year old?" she left our house then to go pick up Alexia, who ever that was.**

"**Who's Alexia?" Edward asked politely.**

"**My granddaughter." Charlie said, grinning.**

**Alexia was Jeremy's daughter. How cute!**

**There was so much that we had found out this week. It was unbelievable.**

"**You have a granddaughter too? Ah wow." Emmett said, shocked. "That means Bella has a niece." He said nodding to himself.**

**Charlie nodded. "Yeah."**

"**So who did you get adapted to?" Alice asked, smiling.**

**Jeremy went seriously pale and he clasped his sweaty hands together. "Well um there names were David and Randy. They were real nice at first but…it was all a fake. They were pretending. When we left the orphanage they like changed and were really horrible. They used to lock me in my bedroom all the time. I was only a loud in the rest of the house for half an hour each day to bath and all. I was fed by their leftovers and that was hardly anything." He shrugged, averting his gaze to the floor.**

**Renee's eyes were pooling. "How old were you? You went into the orphanage at 13…"**

"**Nearly 14." Jeremy said, flatly.**

**Charlie scratched his head, awkwardly.**

"**Did they catch them?" Alice asked, quite into the story.**

"**Who?" Jeremy asked, glancing up at Alice.**

**Alice looked at Jeremy confusingly. "David and Randy."**

**Jeremy shook his head. "The lied; they said I did it to myself, said that I starved myself and all. The cops there didn't see all the clues, all the things that pointed to abuse." He shook his head and looked up at Charlie and then back down. "Other cops are doing everything to find them again. All orphanages are on alert but a woman and man pretending to be a happy family can fool anyone; just like they fooled us."**

"**But you're alright now, right?" Renee asked. "I mean you could come live with me and Phill in Florida or with Charlie and Bells. Alexia and Michelle are welcome."**

**Jeremy laughed. "I'm 19, mom. I think me and Michelle can manage. We do have a 2 year old daughter."**

**Renee smiled and squeezed Phill's hand. "Of course. Silly me."**

"**What's Alexia like?" Rosalie asked, eagerly. Of course she was interested in anything to do with babies or toddlers.**

**Jeremy smiled. "She's a lot like Bella. No scratch that; she is a mini Bella; same brown eyes, same wavy brown hair. Same personality. Very mature." He laughed.**

**A car pulled up in the driveway and Edward glanced out of the window. "Well looks like we're about to meet her." **

**He looked a little happier but I knew he was scared for not being able to be with Bella.**

**We all waited silently, all wanting to meet this little girl.**

**The door opened and Michelle came into the room and straight over to Jeremy. She sat beside him on the couch.**

**Seconds later a little girl came toddling to the door. She lifted her right foot up, grabbed hold of the door frame, and pulled herself up into the hallway. She glanced around for a few seconds before seeing us all in the front room. She beamed and toddled over to the middle of the room.**

**She stood there taking everyone in. When no one moved she decided to take the role.**

**She stepped forwards so she was right in front of me. "My nwame is Alexia. Iwts a Pwleaure to Mweet you!" she held her right hand out in front of her.**

**I took it gently and shook it. "Hello, I'm Esme; it's nice to meet you too."**

**She beamed and turned to Jeremy. "Dwadda!" she pulled the pink cap from her head and put it back on, twisting it to the side. She held her hand up in a peace sign. "Yo bro." she winked at him.**

**Emmett collapsed onto the floor, bursting out laughing.**

**I was surprised his laughing didn't scare her.**

**Alexia span around to look at Emmett on the floor. She arched her eyebrows and frowned. She pointed a finger at him. "You. Whatcha dwoing on twe fwloor?"**

**Emmett looked shocked before sitting up. "nothing." He said, smiling innocently.**

**Alexia rolled her eyes and dived on Jeremy's lap. "Little weird aren't twey?" she whispered.**

**Alexia was truly one mature little girl. She was so cute and amazing.**

**We were all enjoying her visit until my cell went off. I looked at the caller ID; Carlisle.**

**I flipped it open and his panicked voice came over the speaker. "Esme, Its Bella, she's had a fit, her organs are failing terribly, we're taking her to surgery."**

* * *

_Oh yes :) isn't Alexia cute? :)_

_Aww poor Jeremy :(_

_And oh no! Bella…..will she be okay? :O_

_Review for the next chapter!_

_Also I want to dedicate this story to my best friend, Allie, who suffered from blood poisoning herself about 2 months ago. She inspired this story _

_Also, R.I.P to Leanne's big sister, I know how you feel and don't forget god is with you._

_Mom, dad, little sis, twin bro, big sis, other little sis and Grandpa; R.I.P, you were all so close to me but I lost you. I will never forget you until the day I see you again, then I will touch you. I love you forever and ever! Keep a place for me in our garden up in heaven _

_Xxxxxxx_

_Savannah_


	9. Operation success

_Yes, its one of those fan fictions where Bella gets sick :D I don't know how many chapters it will have but you know… :D_

_This happened to my friend; it was very serious! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: I own Twilight_

_Emmett: ha-ha! No you don't! Stephanie does! *pokes tongue out*_

_Me: no she doesn't! I took it from her!_

_Emmett: *shakes head* do you own me?_

_Me: no…but I wish I did._

_Emmett: ha-ha! Got you._

_Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…._

_Summary: Bella gets sick at home when Edward is there. She shakes it off but Edward wants to go to Carlisle. What happens when Bella sickness is to do with something serious? How will things go? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

**We were in the car before you could say 'go'. The one time we had gone home and left Bella she has gotten worse…**

**When we arrived back in the CCU we all slumped down in seats, even Alexia picked up on the panicked mood.**

**I hated sitting down when I knew my Bella was in surgery before her organs had failed…**

**My Bella….**

**Alexia dragged herself onto a seat and watched me with her eyes knitted together, concentrating. I took a ride into her thoughts.**

Is everything okay with Bella? Why does Dadda and Mamma look so upset? Why is that boy looking at me like that? He looks pained…maybe he loves Bella…yes…he loves Bella…like Dadda loves Mamma…yes…I sure hope Bella's okay…this is a hospital for poorly people…o…

**I pulled myself back out of her thoughts and focused on the floor. I traced the patters on the tiles until I heard the doors swing open.**

**Carlisle.**

**I looked up and he came closer. "Bella's still in surgery but she's doing good, she should be out in at least 4 hours and then she'll be in here for at least a week that's when we'll move her to the normal ward for 3 days then she's free to go home and just recover from sepsis. Once her organs are sorted out she's out of danger." **I'm still not calling it a success until Bella is home and being herself. **Carlisle added in his thoughts.**

**I swallowed. If everything went well Bella could be out of here in a week and a half…**

"**Thank you, Carlisle" Renee said.**

"**No problem, Renee." Carlisle smiled. "I have to get back to surgery now." He announced before walking off.**

**My Bella home in a week and a half…my sweet innocent Bella…I wasn't happy yet though…Bella could be on medication her whole life…she might not make it out of the surgery…they surgery could go wrong she could-**

"**Edward" Jasper hissed, sending a wave of calm over everyone.**

"**Sorry" I muttered and sat back in my chair.**

******* 4 and a half hours later *******

**We were all sat in Bella's room when they wheeled her in. **

**She was led on her back with her blanket up to her waist. She had a hospital gown on which was pulled down to just above her breasts and you could see the wires from the monitors.**

**She was on oxygen and an IV and other machines that I didn't even want to notice. She looked so fragile and not like my Bella at all.**

**When she was all done the doctor's left except for Carlisle and I slid my chair over to Bella's side.**

**I took her hand and squeezed it gently. I always expected to feel her squeeze back but she never did…she had once but it was so weak I had barely noticed it…**

**Carlisle sat down next to me. "She'll wake up in an hour or so."**

**I nodded and held tightly to her hand. "How…how bad was it?"**

**He looked at Bella. "A little…hectic but everything turned out fine, she's going to recover great, son."**

**I just felt like me and Carlisle was in the room because everyone else was silent.**

**Renee and Charlie were probably in shock that this had happened to their daughter. Alexia was being quiet because her parents were quiet and my family were just happy and relieved this was nearly all over and Bella would be okay again.**

**Carlisle was thinking that things were still critical; anything could happen.**

**I knew that the next 48 hours were a waiting game. Bella's organs could go along with us or they could worsen and Bella would be in danger again…**

**If everything went okay she would just have to fight sepsis with the rashes and everything. She would just feel like she had a very bad case of Flu; much better than this right now.**

**Bella's POV**

**My whole body was aching but I felt…a little better. It was weird and I felt scared.**

**I fluttered my eyes open but closed them when a light blinded me.**

**Someone moved and the light went.**

**I opened my eyes fully and came face to face with Edward. "Bella…" he breathed.**

**No one else was in the room, just me and my Edward.**

"**E-Ed-Edward…" I choked out.**

"**Your okay, Bella, do you know what happened?" he gave my right hand a squeeze.**

**I shook my head slightly, even that hurt. **

"**you had surgery, baby, you had a fit because your organs failed but your going to be okay now, you could be out of here in a week and a half if everything goes okay." His voice was thick with worry.**

**I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. Monitors were beating and were giving me a headache.**

**My whole torso was hearting like hell. **

"**Where did I have…surgery?" I asked, quietly.**

"**Your lungs." He whispered, tracing the veins in my wrist.**

**I would get better, for me, for Edward, for Charlie, for Renee, for the Cullen's…I would.**

"**Edward" I mumbled.**

**He looked up.**

**I reached up my hand to try and pull his face down to me but he protested. He took my hand and gently pulled it down. He smiled that croaked smiled and bent his head near mine.**

**He kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled back. "Get Better, Love."**

"**I love you…" I mumbled before sleep took me again…**

* * *

_Oh yes! __Operation success :)_

_will she recover?_

_Get well Bella? Hmmm,….._

_Review for the next chapter!_

_Also I want to dedicate this story to my best friend, Allie, who suffered from blood poisoning herself about 2 months ago. She inspired this story _

_Also, R.I.P to Leanne's big sister, I know how you feel and don't forget god is with you._

_Mom, dad, little sis, twin bro, big sis, other little sis and Grandpa; R.I.P, you were all so close to me but I lost you. I will never forget you until the day I see you again, then I will touch you. I love you forever and ever! Keep a place for me in our garden up in heaven _

_Xxxxxxx_

_Savannah_


	10. Home Sweet Home

_Yes, its one of those fan fictions where Bella gets sick :D I don't know how many chapters it will have but you know… :D_

_This happened to my friend; it was very serious! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: I own Twilight_

_Emmett: ha-ha! No you don't! Stephanie does! *pokes tongue out*_

_Me: no she doesn't! I took it from her!_

_Emmett: *shakes head* do you own me?_

_Me: no…but I wish I did._

_Emmett: ha-ha! Got you._

_Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…._

_Summary: Bella gets sick at home when Edward is there. She shakes it off but Edward wants to go to Carlisle. What happens when Bella sickness is to do with something serious? How will things go? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**1 and a half weeks later**

**Bella's POV.**

**I had been in the CCU for another week and then Carlisle suggested I was moved down to the normal ward after accepting my organs weren't going to fail on us again.**

**Jeremy was moving into Charlie's for my 'recovery' and Michelle was going to be looking for a house in Forks with Alexia so they could be closer to me.**

**I actually felt happy my brother would be living closer to me now; it would be nice to know him again. Alexia was cute also, my niece, that sounded sooo weird.**

**Edward had pulled up in the hospital parking lot at 7am saying that I would be going home at 9am! I was still very weak but Carlisle had persuaded the nurses to let me go, no surprise there.**

**So here I was sitting on the bed with my clothes on at 8am waiting to be signed out. I still could hardly hold myself up so Edward insisted using a wheelchair to take me to his car, I protested, no way was I embarrassing myself like that.**

**Edward came back, happily. He grinned at me and joined me on the bed. "Only an hour left, love. Should we walk around for a little to pass time?" he smirked.**

**I knew he was trying to prove that I couldn't walk but I could, I would. I was just a little slow and shaky but that was normal right? I had had lung surgery and I had been in bed for ages.**

**I nodded and slowly put my legs over the side of the bed and span my body around. I pushed myself up and grabbed hold of the bureau to keep me. **

**Edward got up and took me by the waist. He was still grinning like an idiot but I liked it, he looked cute.**

"**Where exactly are we walking too?" I asked as I slowly made my way up the corridor with Edward close behind in case I fell.**

"**The garden." He stated. His cold breath blew by my ear and I felt goose bums forming. He laughed.**

"**Okay!" I said, happily.**

**By the time we got to the garden it must have been at least 8:30am! I had walked like an old granny but Edward had been patient the whole way. **

**He sat down on a bench under the eves and patted the space next to him. **

**I smiled happily and slowly sat down. **

**I loved the fresh air on my face, it felt refreshing. I didn't feel claustrophobic out here, it was peaceful and beautiful.**

**Edward took my hand. "You're finally going home…" he whispered.**

**I smiled. "I know, at last…you know at times I really felt like I was going to die…"**

**Edward froze and then turned to me. "Don't ever think that Bella, I would never let you die." He whispered. He pulled me into a hug and held me gently.**

**I hugged him back. "I'm sorry."**

"**You have nothing to be sorry for." He muttered, stroking my hair.**

**We just held each other for a while until Carlisle came through the garden. "Bella, you're free to go!" he said, happily.**

**I did a little victory dance in my head. **

**I WAS GOING HOME!**

**Edward was just has happy as me. He scooped me up and stood me on my feet. I nearly fell but managed to steady myself.**

**Edward bit his lip and mouthed 'Sorry!'**

**I just giggled; I was in a too happy mood to say not to worry.**

**We walked hand in hand back to my room and he swooped my rucksack off the bed. He hung it over his right shoulder and took my hand in his free hand.**

**Carlisle got back to work whilst Edward and I drove back to Charlie's. I hummed to the radio because I couldn't keep in how happy I was!**

**When we got to the house Charlie came rushing out with a concerned expression. Renee and Phill had gone back home after realizing I was fine.**

**Edward helped me out of the car and I stumbled over to Charlie. When I reached him I collapsed into his arms, happily. **

**He hugged me back and then I was pulled into a stronger hug; a hug you'd expect from Emmett. It was Jeremy.**

**He lifted me of my feet and hugged me close to him, rocking back and forth. **

**He put me down and smiled and Edward. Edward smiled back.**

**Edward and he were both friends now and so were him and all the other Cullen's. **

**We all went into the house and Charlie had set up a make-shift bed on the couch. I smiled happily and Edward helped me sit down. I thanked him and he joined me.**

**Jeremy made me a cup of hot chocolate and Charlie instructed sternly that I had bed rest until I was fully cured, I actually didn't care about that, I had the Cullen's, Edward, Jeremy and Charlie to keep me company.**

**I was home and I never wanted to experience Blood Poisoning again.**

* * *

_Yay! Bella is home, not fully cured but home :)  
yay :)_

_Story has now finished :) I still have 3 other stories for you all though so go and read them and tell me what you think! :)_

_Also I want to dedicate this story to my best friend, Allie, who suffered from blood poisoning herself about 2 months ago. She inspired this story _

_Also, R.I.P to Leanne's big sister, I know how you feel and don't forget god is with you._

_Mom, dad, little sis, twin bro, big sis, other little sis and Grandpa; R.I.P, you were all so close to me but I lost you. I will never forget you until the day I see you again, then I will touch you. I love you forever and ever! Keep a place for me in our garden up in heaven _

_Xxxxxxx_

_Savannah_


End file.
